The internet service continues to grow explosively, and for a back end server corresponding to the service provider-side, the number of back-end servers shows a continuous and explosive increase. More specifically, regarding a specific internet service, only a small portion of clients need to be served in the early stage of its birth. But, as the amount of clients increases, the number of original back-end servers often fails to satisfy the new demands, and by then, the service provider-side often deals with such a situation by adding new back-end servers.
However, in the content delivery network, the management of back-end servers is often realized by performing centralized scheduling through node servers, and as the number of back-end servers increases continuously, the management work of the node servers becomes difficult. Further, the service management of the node servers also becomes more and more difficult.
The following drawbacks can be found in the existing management work:
(1) The centralized management undesired for dynamic expansion of the node servers.
(2) The service cannot be loaded or unloaded dynamically, and related data often needs to be configured manually.
(3) Globally consistent resource control is lacking, and resources for priority service are often occupied.